Out of Time
by wallesia
Summary: tick.tock. -waktu terus berjalan dan Sasuke terus menunggu. A Sasusaku wonderland Prompt


**Masa lalu.**

**.**

"Kau gadis yang sangat manis ya, Sakura," senyum yang terukir di bibirnya yang tipis itu tidak mencapai matanya, karena di matanya tersirat kebencian. Dia adalah seorang Ratu yang kejam-sangat kejam, di usianya yang ke tujuh belas dia telah menerima tahtanya dan semua yang ada di negeri ini adalah miliknya.

"Sangat, sangat manis –-tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memiliki wajah yang manis sepertimu saja, ya?."

Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa maksud wanita di hadapannya dari kedua matanya tersirat rasa takut. Kedua kaki wanita itu mendekatinya. Jejak kakinya terasa sangat ringan dan gaun merah panjangnya sedikit menyapu lantai saat dia mulai menatap gadis di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum lagi namun senyum ini lebih menakutkan dan ini membuat sang gadis mulai bergerak menjauh darinya. Dia terjebak dan kedua tangannya terikat di belakangnya.

"Kamu takut padaku ya, Sakura?" Wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih, "Jangan takut, bukankah kita berdua teman baik, ya kan?"

Wanita itu membungkuk dan melepaskan kedua ikatan yang membelenggu kedua tangan Sakura.

"K-kenapa kamu melakukan ini, Karin?"

Ratu merah itu menaikkan kedua alisnya heran dan sesaat kemudian ekpresinya datar. Dia memandang Sakura dan mulai berpikir apa yang sebenarnya yang laki-laki itu lihat dari gadis ini. _Kenapa dia lebih memilih gadis ini dibandingkan dengan dirinya?_ Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini -melihat laki-laki itu memandang gadis ini dengan tatapan lembut. Bagaimana dia merubah pikirannya jika dia membuat gadis ini khawatir-sedih-menangis. Ini semuanya membuatnya jijik! Dia seharusnya selalu bersama dengannya! Bukan dengan Sakura!

"Karena kamu memiliki sesuatu yang seharusnya milikku."

Mata hijau gadis itu membulat dan seketika itu kemarahan Karin meledak.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kamu tahu! Kamu jelas tahu! Aku benci padamu, Sakura. Aku benci! Aku menyesalkan hari dimana kau datang ke dunia. Aku mengutuk hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu! Kamu tidak pantas berada disini – kau datang kemari dan mengambil semua yang kumiliki! Dan sekarang," kedua mata merah itu menajam diiringin luapan kemarahannya saat dia mengucapkan "kamu akan membayar semua kesalahanmu."

"J-jangan..," Sakura memohon disela-sela air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya, " Kumohon Karin.. jangan.. Aku.. kumohon.."

"Semua sudah terlambat, Sakura." Karin berbalik dan bergerak menuju salah satu Prajurit Merah dibelakangnya, " Berikan Pedangmu."

Prajurit Merah itu sedikit ragu sebelum memberikan pedangnya. "Berikan Pedang itu padaku, Sui!." Dia mengambil pedang itu dan senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat Sakura dan menendang gadis itu sampai dia terbaring di lantai dan Karin tertawa saat meyadari bahwa air mata masih terus mengalir di wajahnya. Dia mulai mengangkat Pedangnya.

"Bye-bye, _Alice_ sayang."

Dan Pedang itu menghujam tepat di hati sang gadis.

.

.

.

Ketika laki-laki itu menemukannya, gadis itu tidak lagi bernyawa.

**Running Out of Time**

_by wallesia_

**.**

**.**

**waktu sekarang.**

.

Sakura berdiri di tempat, terdiam menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dia tampan, jelas, tapi di lain pihak, sedikit aneh. Menurutnya laki-laki itu tampan karena mata obsidiannya yang tenang namun di sisi lain nampak sangat bosan dan rambut gelapnya yang sedikit mencuat namun natural. Kulitnya putih dan sedikit pucat sangat kontras dengan mata dan rambutnya, membuat penampakannya lebih kelihatan menarik

_Oh_. dan dia mempunyai telinga kucing dan ekor.

Aneh, tidak bisa disangkal tapi itu memang aneh.

Dia berdiri santai dan sedikit bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, ataupun berbicara.

Sakura benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Um..."

Dia menatap Sakura, kedua matanya bergerak malas seperti sedikit mengantuk. Sakura mulai berpikir kalau jangan-jangan dia tidak sengaja memakan catnip atau ikan atau apa dia makan seperti manusia pada umumnya.. Jangan-jangan dia juga minta segelas susu?

Sakura terkikik karena pikirannya itu.

"Aku tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ditertawakan." Suaranya rendah dan dalam. Sakura menahan tawanya. Ekor laki-laki itu mulai bergerak gerak dan Sakura merasa tindakannya itu sedikit imut.

Sakura memutup kedua matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia tau hal ini sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi tidak setiap hari kau bertemu manusia kucing yang berdiri di hadapanmu di saat seharusnya sekarang kau sedang menuju rumah temanmu kan?

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali." Katanya.

"Mukamu itu yang kekanak-kanakan," Sakura sedikit cemberut dan menyibak rambut pink di bahunya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Tom Cat? Sebenarnya aku sedang menuju rumah temanku, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Oh tapi aku keberatan, Sakura." Nada bicaranya sedikit menyindir dan Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa tersindir atau malah senang.

Saat itulah dia baru menyadari kalau laki-laki itu baru saja menyebutkan namanya.

"Maaf? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apa kau penculik? Semoga saja kau bukan penculik - aku akan merasa sangat aneh karena diculik oleh seekor manusia kucing.. dan merasa sangat bersalah karena akan memasukkannya.. ke salah satu penitipan binatang." Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Karena aku sangat menjunjung tinggi Hak Asasi terhadap hewan dan—"

"Kata-katamu menyebalkan. Berhentilah bicara."

Sakura kaget kedua matanya membulat, mulutnya membuka lebar. Yang benar saja? Serius? " Dasar sialan," wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarah "Kalau saja kamu tidak menghalangi jalanku dan pergi mengeong di tempat lain, aku pasti sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku dari tadi!" _Ups_

Sakura kemudian menarik nafas pelan-pelan lalu melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya _dengan baik "_Baiklah.. apa yang bisa kubantu," tanya sakura akhirnya sambil menghela nafas pelan lagi "karena aku sedang terburu-buru Tuan Tom."

"Namaku Sasuke," kata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya..

Sakura menatapnya, mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Namun karena sekarang dia telah mengenal namanya dan Sasuke juga tahu namanya – yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui darimana dia bisa tahu – dan.. yah apa boleh buat kan? Ino bisa menunggu.

"Oke," Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mentapnya lagi "Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Sasuke bergerak dari pohon itu "Karena kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu dan kembali kesana..Aku sudah lama menunggu saat ini."

Sedikit bingung oleh jawaban Sasuke kemudian Sakura bertanya lagi "Katamu," Sakura sedikit berbisik "kamu sudah lama menunggu saat ini ?... Apa maksudmu... kesana itu kemana?"

Sasuke tetap pasif dan tetap pada posisinya di hadapan Sakura " Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama.." kuping kucing mengatup, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih "Penjelasannya panjang, Sakura".

"Oke. Aku siap mendengarkan kok! Bicarakan saja, toh aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru ." Ucap Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya lagi dan menatap Sasuke antusias.

Sasuke membalas tatapan matanya, keraguan dan rasa tidak nyaman mulai terlihat dari raut mukanya tapi dia memutuskan untuk menyerah saja pada gadis antusias di depannya ini. " Kamu adalah reinkarnasi dari dia.. Namamu ..Bentuk wajahmu.—_Semuanya." _Sasuke hampir terlihat seperti ingin menahan rasa sakit, seperti terlihat puas juga.. tapi, tapi seperti.. seperti melihat sosok berbeda ; dan sosok itu seperti punya makna yang penting untuknya.

" Jadi..Apa yang terjadi pada diriku itu.. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-mu..?." Sudah pasti nama gadis itu juga Sakura kan.

Sasuke mendesis dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menahan emosinya dan berkata " Karin –bukan.. Ratu Merah membunuhnya" Tangannya mengepal erat dan ekornya bergerak tidak tenang " Tadinya mereka berteman. Tapi Ratu Merah cemburu saat Sakura menarik perhatianku.. Atau mungkin memang dia tidak pernah menyukai Sakura dari awal; Ratu Merah.." dia melanjutkan " Saat dia mengetahui hubungan kami, Dia murka..."

"...Aku terlambat" Sasuke memandang Sakura " Aku menunggunya hampir setiap waktu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Ratu Merah mengambilnya dia kembali dari sisiku."

"Sasuke, aku.." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya " Aku minta maaf.. tapi apa benar aku adalah dia?." Rasanya dia mulai panik, mau kabur rasanya "Maksudku...coba lihat aku baik-baik." Dia mengibaskan tangannya berulangkali di depan mata Sasuke, memastikan kejelasan penglihatannya.

"Kamu cantik." Dia menjawab dengan tenang, Sakura makin bingung apalagi sekarang di hatinya seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan palu. Wajahnya merah tidak karuan.

Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi pada dirinya..memangnya salah makan apa coba tadi pagi?

"Aku masih tidak yakin aku adalah orang yang kamu tunggu Sasuke.." Sakura tersenyum ragu

"_Tidak_. Kamu tidak mengerti Sakura," Dia meyakinkannya lagi " Kamu adalah dia. Aku mengerti kalau kamu memang tidak mengingatnya karena _memang_ kamu tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kau mirip dengan mukanya.. Kamu bertindak seperti dia bertindak.. Kamu itu dia. Tetapi tidak dengan kenangannya."

Sakura menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang memegang tangannya erat.

"Kalau aku ikut denganmu sekarang.. Apa akan tumbuh ekor dan telinga kucing di tubuhku?."

Sasuke mendengus " Tidak mungkinlah, bodoh."

Tersenyum, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke juga. Kemudian Ssuke mengeratkan jarinya dan mendekatkan tangan Sakura dan mencium tangan gadis itu. Mereka berdiri disana cukup lama.

"Tanganmu di genggamanku," bisiknya "Nostalgia sekali."

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, terjadilah—Alice akan datang.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Fic ini special saya buat dalam rangka event Sasusaku Month walaupun sedikit terlewat :)

Enjoy the Stories!


End file.
